Charlotte Perospero
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Minister of Candy; Pirate | jva = Yūya Uchida |dfname = Pero Pero no Mi |dfename = Lick-Lick Fruit |dfmeaning = Sound of licking |dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Perospero is the eldest son of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land's , governing over Candy Island. Due to his actions, he is a major antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Appearance Perospero is a tall and slim man with a pointed nose and a very long thick tongue. He wears a long, yellow coat with a tall collar and the top buttons resembling large, indigo and white striped pieces of wrapped candy. The bottom of his coat has an indigo and white checkered design and large pale yellow beads along the hem. There's a magenta beaded bracelet on each wrist and his long sharp fingernails are painted dark purple. His large, indigo and white striped hat has magenta lollipops along its rim and a large, pale pink plume. Something large and purple with magenta polka-dots comes out from under his hat and curves upward on either side. His shoes have a long tip spiraling inward. He carries large magenta and pink candy cane with a curled top which he often licks. Personality Perospero is extremely sadistic, taking great joy in tormenting others, such as when he threatened Caesar Clown with the prospect of being turned into candy and licked to death while also squeezing his heart for fun, as well as when he mocked a sobbing Vinsmoke Judge once the latter realized Big Mom's treachery. Like his mother, he has a strong fondness for sweets, demonstrated when he gluttonously licked a giant candy cane while introducing Caesar to his new laboratory. He refers to people he is fond of as candy, calling them "sweet" as he referred to Nami as a sweet "candy girl". Perospero is not without fear as he became terrified when his own mother threatened to kill him if she discovered that he was lying about the Straw Hats stealing a spare cake that was made for the wedding ceremony. He appears to be very affectionate and kind towards children as shown when he told a group of little children to be nice with each other as he offered them lollipops and allowed them to eat the candy escalator he made with his power. He has a tendency to use the verbal tic, , at the beginning or end of his sentences. Like many other characters, he has a unique laugh: "Kukukuku". Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin As her eldest son, Perospero is loyal to his mother, Big Mom. In return, Big Mom trusts Perospero enough to assign him to look after Caesar Clown and even take part in her plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. When Bege tried to kill Big Mom in his giant fortress, Perospero was quick to protect his mother with a wall of candy. In spite of his immense loyalty towards his mother, he is not above manipulating her, tricking her into going after the Straw Hats while she was having a craving for wedding cake. Perospero is also utterly terrified of his mother and expressed extreme fear when Big Mom threatened to punish him for lying by taking away his lifespan. Charlotte Pudding While fearing for his life after manipulating Big Mom into going after the Straw Hats, Perospero's worries were alleviated when Pudding arrived and came up with a plan to make another cake. He expressed gratitude to his sister for her actions, which would save him from Big Mom's threat. Enemies Caesar Clown Charlotte Perospero was tasked with watching Caesar Clown during his research. Perospero had Caesar's heart and threatened to turn him into candy if he did not finish his work in two weeks. Perospero later lost Caesar when the scientist's heart was passed to Capone Bege. Vinsmoke Family }} During the wedding, Perospero personally trapped the Vinsmoke Family in place with his Devil Fruit power and gleefully prepared to massacre each of them with the other members of the Charlotte Family. He listened to Judge's tearful pleas for help but was utterly unsympathetic to the Germa King's plight, comparing his state to a cow about to be slaughtered. However, because of Luffy causing Big Mom to scream, Perospero was incapacitated and unable to kill Judge nor his children as Sanji would free his family from his grasp. When they were given their suits, he tried to kill them again only for Ichiji to attack him for his actions. He later laughed at their hopeless situation after they retreated into Bege's Big Father fortress, which was surrounded by him and his family. Straw Hat Pirates Like the rest of his family, Perospero views the Straw Hats as enemies due to their stance against Big Mom. He first encountered them in the Prisoner Library where he taunted the captive Luffy and Nami, especially when Luffy challenged Big Mom again. At the wedding ceremony, the Straw Hats caused a rampage and Perospero attempted to kill the Vinsmokes only for Luffy to prevent his actions by causing Big Mom to scream, incapacitating Perospero. This allowed Sanji to free his family from Perospero's grasp and his crew to give them back their weapons. After he regained his composure, he joined his family in forcing them to retreat into Bege's fortress. Perospero managed to prevent the Straw Hats and their allies from escaping by trapping Bege's fortress with candy before laughing at a lose-lose situation. When his mother was suffering a craving illness for wedding cake, Perospero diverted her attention to the Straw Hats by claiming that they stole an extra cake. He did this in an effort to eliminate them while buying some time for the Big Mom Pirates. Capone Bege Originally, he trusted Bege due to the latter being seemingly loyal to Big Mom. Perospero entrusted Caesar Clown's heart into the rook's possession only for Bege to liberate the scientist for his own goals. At the wedding ceremony, he was confused by Bege's actions as the latter revealed his true colors which foiled Perospero's attempts to kill the Vinsmoke Family. After he regained his composure, Perospero prevented Bege from attacking his mother by creating a candy wall to block Bege's cannon fire. To ensure Bege would not escape, Perospero trapped Bege's giant castle in candy and laughed at the latter's situation. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Candy, Perospero has authority over Candy Island in Totto Land. When Vito named all the "monsters" from Big Mom's crew that were attending the wedding, he listed Perospero alongside his younger Sweet Commander siblings Katakuri and Smoothie, implying that he possesses incredible strength. Befitting his status as the eldest son, he was seen to be in charge of several of his other siblings in carrying out the massacre of the Vinsmoke Family at the tea party. Intellect Perospero has proven to be extremely crafty. When his mother's original plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family went wrong due to Pudding's mistake and Luffy's interference, Perospero came up with an improvised and effective strategy on the spot by binding the Vinsmoke Family with his candy, leaving them at the mercy of his siblings as they prepared to shoot them to death, a plan that would have succeeded had it not been for Big Mom's unexpected scream that incapacitated all those at the Tea Party. When Big Mom began rampaging in Sweet City due to her craving for wedding cake, Perospero came up with a effective though dangerous lie that tricked his mother into going after the Straw Hats, temporarily sparing Sweet City from further destruction. Physical Abilities He possesses a strong will as he was able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud screams. In spite of his skinny frame, he possesses extraordinary endurance as he took a punch from Vinsmoke Ichiji, a genetically-enhanced fighter with superhuman strength who had equipped his Raid Suit, and shrugged it off nonchalantly with a simple bruise on his face. Devil Fruit Perospero ate the Pero Pero no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate candy and turn people into candy. He is a highly talented candy craftsman, being able to, at his mother's request, construct an exact replica of Caesar's laboratory in Punk Hazard out of candy, as well as an intricate candy escalator. He can also use hardened candy to bind and immobilize his opponents, being strong enough to hold down even the genetically-enhanced children of the Vinsmoke Family and Capone Bege's giant castle form. History Past At some point, Perospero was ordered by his mother to construct a lab identical to Caesar Clown's lab on Punk Hazard. After creating the lab with candy and including all the details displayed in the blueprints his mother obtained, Perospero reinforced the building with iron to ensure no hazards or safety risks. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc After Big Mom gave Caesar another chance to complete his gigantification research and revealed that they already had a lab for him to work in, Perospero came to the lab with Caesar, whose heart he had recently obtained after Vinsmoke Sanji gave it to Vito. Squeezing Caesar's heart to make him flinch in pain, Perospero threatened to turn him into candy and lick him if he did not complete his research in two weeks. After Monkey D. Luffy and Nami were captured by Big Mom's army, Perospero went to the Prisoner Library to watch the captive Straw Hat Pirates on display inside a book before Big Mom talked to them from a Den Den Mushi. After Big Mom finished her conversation with the prisoners, Perospero laughed at how Luffy had challenged her. Anglais then arrived to inform Perospero and his siblings that an intruder had broken into the Room of Treasure. On the day of the wedding, Perospero welcomed the Underworld Emperors as they arrived. He conjured a candy escalator to carry them to the wedding venue quickly, and also handed out lollipops to nearby children. Perospero partook in the festivities and celebrated when Sanji and Charlotte Pudding made their entrance. After Luffy began causing chaos at the wedding venue, Perospero witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. Moments later, despite Brook destroying the picture of Mother Carmel, Perospero proceeded with the plan and restrained the Vinsmokes to their seats with candy. He then began mocking Judge as the latter cried in anguish at Big Mom's betrayal, but soon became distracted by a call from Capone Bege. As he went after Luffy, Charlotte Katakuri told Perospero to shoot the Vinsmoke Family to death. Perospero agreed and wondered what Judge meant when he mentioned the Vinsmokes' Raid Suits. Moments later, Luffy caused Big Mom to start screaming, which incapacitated Perospero and his siblings before they could kill the Vinsmokes. Sanji took this chance to free his family from the candy, and the Straw Hats gave them earplugs and their Raid Suits. Perospero and his siblings were later given mochi earplugs by their brother Katakuri to block the sound of Big Mom's scream, and got back on their feet. They tried once more to kill the Vinsmokes, but they put on their Raid Suits. Perospero marveled at their suits and recalled their famed technology. He then attempted to subdue them with his candy, but was punched in the face by Ichiji. He did not stay down for long, however, as when Bege tried to fire his cannons at Big Mom, Perospero protected his mother with a wall of candy, remarking on the sting of Bege's betrayal, telling him to prepare for death. He then prevented Bege from moving the castle by trapping his legs in candy. Perospero was then shown with his siblings, awaiting the alliance's next move, noting that it would be certain death if they stepped out due to being surrounded. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress, the Big Mom Pirates stood by and prepared to attack anyone who leaved the fortress. Right after Bege transformed back into human form and the Vinsmoke Family jumped out, the Big Mom Pirates fired a volley of bullets at them, but Ichiji and Niji blocked them. As Caesar tried to fly away with Bege, Perospero created a wall of candy to block their way, but it was destroyed by a combined attack from Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji. Despite this setback, the Big Mom Pirates overwhelmed Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmoke Family. However, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and the bomb inside the chest exploded, causing the castle to topple over. As the castle collapsed, the Big Mom Pirates fell with it. However, they were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the falling castle into soft cake. Perospero was later alerted by Smoothie that Big Mom was suffering a craving illness for cake and was further alarmed when he heard that Streusen was severely injured from the fall. Perospero managed to buy time for the Big Mom Pirates by telling his mother that the Straw Hats had a spare wedding cake. However, before leaving to go after the Straw Hats, Big Mom threatened to kill Perospero if he lied, leaving him terrified. After Big Mom left, Perospero lamented on how another cake could not be made within a short amount of time but was relieved when Pudding came up with a plan. Perospero joined Brûlée, Daifuku, and 10,000 Chess Soldiers inside the Mirro-World, awaiting further instructions. Perospero later joined Katakuri on the Thousand Sunny. When he saw a huge explosion at the Seducing Woods, he assumed that Big Mom dealt a fatal blow to the fleeing Straw Hats. After Brook and Chopper returned to the Sunny with the Shark Submerge III, Perospero taunted the duo about the possible death of their friends. Major Battles *Charlotte Perospero vs. Vinsmoke Ichiji *Perospero, Charlotte Linlin, and Charlotte Katakuri vs. Capone Bege Trivia *Perospero shares his mother's crew's fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme: **His name is possibly a pun on "pero pero", the Japanese sound effect for licking, and Prospero, a powerful sorcerer from William Shakespeare's play ''The Tempest''. **He is similar to candymaker Willy Wonka from the Roald Dahl novel ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'', with his large top hat, coat, and cane. Additionally, they can both make unique candies, and are involved with giant production facilities associated with sweets. **He is also similar to the Child Catcher from the Ian Fleming novel ''Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'' in terms of appearance, demeanor, and his habit of giving lollipops out to children. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Perospero fr:Charlotte Perospero it:Charlotte Perosupero ru:Шарлотта Просперо Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists